Comeback
by friend9810
Summary: Samantha never asked for any of this. She didn't want to be dragged into everything involving the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., "monsters and magic" ...but she didn't mind it either.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers. That would be cool though **

The party, if it could be called that, was painfully boring, Samantha had no idea why she ever agreed to put in the effort to look nice and endure it. _"Oh, that's right. I had no other choice." _She thought somewhat bitterly as she sipped the glass of champagne she was holding.

Her mother forced her to go even though they were supposed to be enjoying a sort of mother-daughter European vacation. It was all because her mother had a client from work in Germany who invited her to this gathering and therefore Samantha was expected to go as well even though getting away from work was the exact reason they decided to plan this trip. . Instead of doing something fun she was stuck here with a bunch of rich, snobbish people who gave her more dirty looks than she could count.

She couldn't understand their looks of distain at her; it wasn't like she looked _that_ bad. She had her long brown hair hang low, wearing a deep navy blue dress that in her opinion looked fantastic on her accompanied by some black heels which she hated but tolerated.

Just as she was contemplating the many things she would rather be doing, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was surprised to see a boy about her age dressed neatly in a tux. He had short curly blond hair and the greenest eyes she has ever seen. She had to admit he looked really, _really _good.

"I just had to come over here ask for a dance, if I didn't I know I'd be kicking myself about it for a while." He said, flashing her charming smile.

Samantha was actually surprised, she wasn't really the type of girl that got a lot of attention and she preferred it that way. However, the song that was playing was one that she enjoyed and it was just one dance. "I'd love to." She smiled as she set her glass down and took his hand. They went to the middle of the floor and began to slowly dance.

"I'm Ulrich by the way." He said as they danced.

"Samantha, but most people call me Sam and it's nice to meet you. " She smiled again, leaning her head in towards him. Maybe this shindig her mother had her go to wasn't that bad.

"The pleasure is all mine. " He replied as they both danced, he twirled her around once. For two people who just met, Samantha thought, they clicked. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, just on vacation with my mother. I've always wanted to see Germany, then again I love to travel so going and seeing any place is fine." Samantha said as the song was coming to end.

"And what better place to visit then here," Ulrich spread his arm in a flourish to the elaborate gathering that was going on around them. She laughed.

"Stuttgart is a really cool place. As for this gathering, my mom knows people and wanted to go, I had nothing better to do and was forced to go." Samantha said and then grinned again, "and you know it wasn't that bad either. The right company made it a lot better."

Ulrich smiled at this, "I'm glad I could be of assistance." The music stopped and the two finished their dance.

It appeared to be the part of the evening when the host of the party said a few words, get in a plug for his charity, and talk about how lovely the evening had been. Her and Ulrich stood there for the most part out of politeness as the man began to talk. Three minutes into the speech and Samantha was already bored. She decided to look around the ginormous hall she was standing in, it truly was beautiful with the archways and paintings. That was when she noticed a man standing on the floor above her near a panting. The man looked like he would fit in with this crowd but at the same time there was something completely different about him. She couldn't tell much from this distance but was wearing a green scarf, his black hair slicked back as he was holding a gold walking stick.

It struck her as odd that he would be up there when all the guests were down here and the fact that it was said the second floor was off limits due to repairs being done on some parts of it. He looked as though he was surveying the people gathered here, then he smirked and she realized he probably noticed her staring. She quickly turned her attention to the man speaking, jumping a bit. Ulrich noticed this and spoke.

"Is everything okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah just thought I saw something. " She said, not wanting to read into something that wasn't there. Nothing would happen.

The man speaking almost seemed finished, the orchestra began to softly play their instruments once again as he spoke. She then noticed the man from before start to descend down the stairs. He looked like he owned the place but again there was something off about him. That was when all hell broke loose.

As he was approaching the speaker a security guard attempted to stop him but was easily knocked out with a swift hit with the man's walking stick. Loud gasps of shock and even the rare scream were heard but no one was moving except for the dark haired man. He then approached the speaker and grabbed him with one arm and threw him on the nearby piece of art that served as a table for his purposes. That was when a few people started to rush away from the scene, most like Samantha, stayed put until he pulled out some metallic contraption that spun.

He grinned and then plunged the device into the other man's eye.

Samantha stifled a scream as she watched all this unfold. Everyone was running out of the place in a panic but Samantha found herself incapable of moving until she felt someone grab her hand. It was Ulrich. "We have to get going." He said, seeming as calm as she was acting. She nodded and quickly slipped her heels off and carrying them as running in them would only hinder their escape.

They followed the massive crowd of people through the front of the building out into the cool night air. They didn't stop running but did slow down as they got outside. Samantha heard the police siren and momentarily turned to see approach only to have the man everyone was running from use, what now looked like a scepter, to emit some blue energy and hit the police car causing it to crash. The man's appearance changed too, he was now wearing some sort of battle armor complete with a gold helmet and a green cape.

"But how is that possible?" Samantha whispered to herself as she kept moving along with Ulrich. She supposed with things in the world getting crazier and suits like Iron Man existing, anything could be possible but this seemed too much. Lost in her thoughts, Sam accidently ran into Ulrich who was in front of her. "Why did we stop-"But then she looked and saw the man in front of them, but it wasn't really him, it was an illusion.

"Kneel before me." He said but most people were either too frightened or like Samantha and just didn't want to so they remained standing. This seemed to anger the man.

"I said kneel!" He shouted, slamming down his scepter which caused a shockwave that stunned everyone into silence and more copies of himself to appear, surrounding the people. That was when everyone kneeled including Samantha and Ulrich. She didn't want to because obeying murdering magic weirdoes wasn't really her thing but she didn't want to die either.

The man then looked around at the crowd of kneeling people in front of him and he smiled. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"_Yup, this guy was definitely insane psycho who liked Shakespeare too much_." Samantha thought as she watched him walk through the crowd. She was wondering what was going to happen next, he couldn't expect everyone to just stay kneeling before him forever.

She was once again drawn out of her thoughts by an elderly man who stood up, "Not to men like you." He said and Samantha instantly admired the man for his courage.

The helmet-wearing mad man just gave a shit eating grin, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The elder man replied and Samantha thought he had a good point. In history there have always been egotistical asses who thought they were better than everyone and therefore they thought they should rule. Good thing that most of the time these arrogant jerks were brought down.

Samantha then noticed that the mad man started to raise his scepter. That was when she decided that she should do something. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be-" but the man never finished his sentence as Samantha stood up and threw one of her heels at him as hard as she could.

"Hey assbutt, why don't you go back to where you came from," Samantha said, deciding those weren't bad final words. It really had no effect besides making him stop as he was momentarily stunned by the assault. Of course then he gave the most effective death glare she ever witnessed.

"That," He took a few steps towards her, "was not very intelligent."

Samantha just shrugged taking this all much calmer than she probably should have, "Yeah, never said my name was Einstein."

He didn't reply, instead he just smiled and raised his scepter at her. Sam braced herself, this was going to most likely hurt but she did what she thought she needed to and she was kind of proud of herself for standing up the way she did. The man moved his arm and pushed the scepter forward, it emitted that same blue light and Sam closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Only it didn't come.

There was a clang and he opened her eyes to see something or rather _someone_ she thought she would never see. Captain America. His deflection of the man's blast knocked the jerk down. Her grandfather often told her about the Captain, she read the comic often and really enjoyed reading about his heroics. Here he was in front of her in all his red, white, and blue glory.

"You know last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said as he walked towards the other man. More and more people started to stand up.

"The soldier." The man said as she slowly got up, he looked pissed off and more like a predator. He apparently did not like being beat. He stood up, laughing, "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who is out of time." The red, white, and blue crusader replied. Although it seemed like an odd thing to say because although this was _Captain America, _the other guy still had the magical stick of doom.

That was until she heard a loud noise coming from above. She looked up and sure enough it was a very fancy looking jet. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." A woman's voice boomed from the jet.

"_Loki? More like Loco. _ Samantha thought, smiling at her own stupid joke. She was somewhat happy to be able to put a name with the face. Loki however just looked more annoyed as he tried to hit the jet with a blast of blue energy, causing the jet to move away. Captain America took this opportunity to throw his shield at him and then punch him in the face._ "You go, Cap!"_

"Sam, we should get going." Ulrich's voice snapped her out of her stupor once again. She had almost forgotten about him during all this.

"You go ahead; I'm going to stay here." She replied, he gave her a look like he thought she was crazy and he really wanted her to go with him but she just couldn't. She felt like she needed to do something, whatever that something is.

She looked back to where Loki and Captain America were fighting only to see Cap being thrown several feet like a ragdoll. He looked like he was having a hard time getting up quickly as Loki approached him. That was when Sam thought it'd be a fantastic idea to throw her other shoe at the back of Loki's head.

The instant she did that she was going to make a run for it but Loki turned his head around so fast and said in a very menacing voice, "You." He then proceeded to move his scepter, aiming it at her. She tried to move away but she wasn't quick enough.

She screamed then fell backwards. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Annnnd this is what you get when you listen to the "Avengers Assemble" soundtrack too many times, also I've been wanting to write an Avengers fanfic for a while so yeah. You know the drill, if you like, love, or hate (well maybe not hate) review.**


End file.
